Les larmes d'une Serdaigle
by MlleKamila
Summary: Le clan Potter domine Poudlard et chaque maison vit sous le poids de leur jugement cruel. Et si quelque chose venait troubler leur bonheur trop super superficiel? James, le beau grand frère, devrait-il redouter de perdre sa place de meneur?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les lieux ainsi que les personnages célèbres et connus dans les livres Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Olivia Skeeter ainsi que d'autres portant le même nom que des personnages de l'oeuvre sont mes créations très fortement inspirés de l'histoire original.

* * *

**_Prologue: Une célèbrité enivrante._**

Vivre au sein du monde sorcier était, en cette époque paisible, synonyme de bonheur et de quiétude. Depuis bien longtemps, des dizaines de boutiques closes réouvraient leurs portes, le peuple se reconstruisait et tentait d'oublier les horreurs vécues lors des nombreux affrontements avec les adeptes du mal, les écoles faisaient le plein d'élèves et les cours reprenaient leur rythme habituel. Peu de malfrats hantaient les rues de Londres et, de ce fait, des voyageurs de tous pays envahissaient doucement la belle capitale si célèbre de par sa grandiose réputation et des exploits fantastiques de son héro: _Harry Potter._

Ce dernier, ministre plus que populaire, vivait auprès de ses proches dans _Godric's Hollow_, village huppé et branché_. _Lorsque la troupe que formait la petite famille nombreuse avait pris la décision d'emmenager à cet endroit, personne n'en fut guère étonné.

Monsieur le Ministre avait sans doute le flagrant besoin de revenir sur les traces de ses origines, d'essayait de percevoir le monde comme ses géniteurs le voyaient durant leurs beaux jours et de mener, en quelque sorte, l'existance qu'il aurait pu avoir en leur compagnie. Mais cela, c'était sans compter ses devoirs en tant qu'homme politique. Obligations qui dérobaient tout son temps et l'empêchaient même de se détendre avec les siens.

A force d'évoluer sous les feux des projecteurs, entourés de journalistes et de plumes à papote, les enfants du Survivant devenaient de plus en plus nombrilistes, se moquant bien souvent de ceux qui les entouraient. Coulants sous les flots de présents et de personnes prêtes à tout pour les servir comme il se le doit, les jeunes gens avaient ce qu'ils voulaient et, ainsi, comblaient facilement leurs caprices futiles et momentanés.

Ginny, femme semi-indépendante au tempérament de feu, ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela, elle avait déjà assez à faire avec sa carrière de joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. Elle passait peu de temps au foyer et préférait largement dépenser son énergie durant ses entrainement intensifs ou pendant ses sorties entre copines qui permettaient à l'ex-gryffondor de claquer des bourses entières de Gallions avant de finir sa journée ivre au Chaudron Baveur.

Etat de faits qui provoquait la colére de son époux, celui-ci devait continuellement s'entretenir avec les journals tenant des énormes scoops sur la rousse. Et malgré son expérience dans le métier, Harry détestait encore ses personnes sans coeur, cherchant le scandale envers et contre tout, comme cette chère Olivia Skeeter. Fière représentante de sa mère!

La femme de Harry n'était pas la seule à lancer les rumeurs, James, le fils aîné de la fratrie, aimait plus que tout jouer de sa notoriété pour alimenter la une des journeaux et créer "le" sujet de discussion dont tout le monde parlait. Dernièrement, le jeune homme paraissait, une moue charmeuse aux lèvres, sur la couverture de la gazette dont le titre dénonçait son implication à un trafic dangereux de Kappa (1).

Les deux autres enfants tyranniques, plus discrets, savaient parfaitement camoufler les nombreuses bêtises qu'ils commettaient en étouffant les affaires par des moyens peu moraux, permettant ainsi au couple, déjà pris dans leurs projets personnels, de ne rien remarquer. A Poudlard, les adolescants assiègeaient alors les sommets, dominaient les autres et semblaient si imbus et sûrs d'eux même qu'il était impossible de leur tenir tête.

Emportés dans le tourbillon du succés, aucun membre du clan ne prenait conscience des dangers qui les guettaient patiemment. Et cela, ils allaient malheureusement le comprendre au cours de circonstances cruellement dramatiques.

* * *

(1) Kappa: Demon des eaux ressemblant à un singe couvert d'écailles et muni de pattes palmées, d'originaire japonaise. Attrape et étrangle ceux qui s'aventurent sur son marais. **Définition du site EHP** que je remercie pour ses nombreuses informations.

**Je tiens à préciser que ce texte sert d'introduction et permet de donner une idée du monde magique après Voldemort de mon point de vue mais surtout de placer Harry Potter dans sa vie "adulte".**

C'est mon premier texte sur fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif!

_ Mlle Kamila_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Les lieux ainsi que les personnages célèbres et connus dans les livres Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Olivia Skeeter ainsi que d'autres portant le même nom que des personnages de l'oeuvre sont mes créations très fortement inspirés de l'histoire original.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Premier chapitre: La révélation d'un ami.**_

La salle commune des Serdaigle était paisible en cette fin d'après midi pluvieuse: un silence ponctué de rares chuchotements régnait dans la pièce, un chat au pelage fauve possédant un colier azur se pourléchait tranquillement les babines devant une assiette de poisson quelconque et, pour finir, plusieurs étudiants semblaient entièrement aspirés par leurs révisions bien trop avancées.

En entrant dans la pièce, on pouvait voir un groupe de premières assises à même le sol, entourées de dizaines d'ouvrages, tentant de se concentrer sur leurs devoirs mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévier sur d'autres sujets qu'elles trouvaient bien plus intéressants, ainsi que d'autres élèves un peu plus grands feuilletant des gros livres.

Sur un fauteil d'un bleu roi (1) magnifique, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure bouclée lisait ce qui semblait être un énorme grimoire rempli de formules compliquées. Ses yeux verts parcouraient rapidement les phrases penchées qui saturaient les pages jaunies par le temps tandis que son index et son pouce tenaient fébrilement le coin supérieur de la page qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à tourner.

Rien n'aurait pu la tirer de sa lecture ni les murmures incessants des premières ni le clapotis des gouttes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur les fenêtres.

Enfin, c'était sans compter le nouvel arrivant des lieux. Un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle, plutôt svelte possédant cependant une fine musculature séduisante, des cheveux blonds coiffés sur le côté et des yeux d'un brun noisette envoutant. L'ensemble de son visage était harmonieux et attirant, dégageant une certaine force douce, une envie de se plonger dans sa contemplation et de se perdre à jamais dans la beauté grisante de ses traits.

Il adressa un sourire en coin à la brune, la tirant de sa contemplation passionnée en la ramenant à l'instant présent. Il avança vers elle, se posta à ses côtés et comptait lui donner la cause de sa venue dans l'antre des érudits quand la voix du préfet en chef raisonna brutalement:

-Que fais-tu ici, Delino? demanda-t-il d'une manière séche et sévère, en reposant son manuel de dernière année sur une table basse.

-Je suis venue chercher Kate, répliqua le Serpentard avec un air supérieur horripilant, lançant un ragard peu amène à son aîné.

Ce dernier soupira, lasse du comportement du blond qu'il devait supporter bien plus que de raison ses derniers temps, et regarda pendant quelques instants la bleue et bronze qui commençait à avoir le rouge aux joues.

-Fais attention à toi, dit-il à la Serdaigle en lui adressant un visage avenant et doux. Et toi, reprit-il en toisant furieusement le jeune homme souriant vicieusement, j'espère ne plus te voir trainer par ici. Je vais prévenir la directrice de ton intrusion dans nos quartiers. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu violes le réglement.

-Non, s'il te plait, je lui ai demandé de venir, mentit la belle en se redressant, légèrement nerveuse. Ne lui fais pas de problémes.

-Cela ne m'explique pas comment il est entré.

-Une petite rousse m'a laissé passer. Quand on a du charme, tout suit.

Sur ses paroles, il prit délicatement la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite. Des remarques s'élevèrent directement lorsqu'il fut hors du champ de vision des pipelettes.

-Il est trop mignon ce Serpentard avec son genre Bad Boy, sussura une petite au visage potelé.

-Ouais, s'extasia une autre, mais James est encore plus populaire.

-De toute façon, ils sont trop grands, raisonna la plus maline des trois. Albus est craquant et plus de notre âge aussi, finit-elle par glousser en se dandinant.

-Moi, je dis que c'est Lucas le meilleur! clama la ronde, froissée que ses propres copines la contredisent.

Un ricanement se fit entendre en provenance du couloir qui conduisait hors de la salle et les fillettes devinèrent qu'il s'agissait du complimenté exprimant clairement son amusement face à leur réaction puérile. (2)

Kate observait calmement son ami qui ouvrait la marche d'une manière voulue décontractée mais la tention dans ses épaules et la raideur presque indécelable de son torse ne lui échappèrent pas du tout.

-Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle en souriant doucement comme pour ne pas appeurer le Serpentard.

Celui-ci eut tout de même un sursaut avant de se reprendre et de rétorquer:

-Pourquoi? J'ai l'air d'aller mal?

-Je te connais trop bien pour que tu puisses me cacher des choses, lança la brune avec une moue victorieuse.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle et inclina la tête sans remarquer qu'un personnage de l'immense tableau qui prenait presque la moitié du mur prêtait une oreille attentive à leur discussion.

-Laurine ne me parles plus alors je m'inquiète pour elle. Tu sais, je te l'ai jamais dit mais...

Il se tut, évaluant les possibles dénouements suite à sa révélation, et jugea que Kate ne le trahirait jamais à raconter son annonce aux autres.

-Elle me plaît beaucoup. Je veux vraiment qu'on forme un couple. Tu crois que tu es capable de m'aider? senquit-il face au silence de sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, se contentant de le dévisager avec un air indéchiffrable.

-Quoi? grognia le Serpentard, agacé par le mutilisme de son interlocutrice.

En se mordant la lèvre, Kate acquiesça finalement, sortant enfin de sa transe, et murmura:

-Je t'aiderai.

Lui tournant le dos, elle s'en alla rapidement. Lucas ne put mettre un nom sur l'émotion qu'il avait aperçu sur les trais fins de sa confidente. Une sorte de frustration le gagna alors que son regard suivit la progression de la silhouette frêle qui disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Kate pénétra précipitament sa salle commune après avoir résolu l'énigme du tableau (3), ignora ses camarades qui ne faisait de toute façon pas attention à elle et entra dans son dortoir. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'allongea dessus en essayant de vider son esprit de toutes pensées avant de devoir se rendre en cours.

-Salut, Kate.

Laurine était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et posa ses yeux gris sur elle l'espace d'un instant avant de les reporter sur le paysage extérieur. La brune eut un sourire amère que l'autre ne put distinguer.

-Salut, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

En se rendant au cours de Potion, la Serdaigle comprit que Laurine l'avait suivi lorsque cette dernière fut soudainement à portée de main. Elle nouait distraitement sa cravate autour de son cou tout en continuant d'avancer, ses cheveux retenus en chignon serré laissaient échapper quelques mèches blondes et lisses et son uniforme semblait froissé.

Les jeunes filles se rendirent aux cachots en silence. Laurine n'était pas une personne que l'on pouvait qualifier de bavarde. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, l'année passée, elle ne parlait pas souvent aux autres et n'essayait presque jamais d'avoir des amis. Bien sûr, son manque de popularité lui avait valu beaucoup de remarques méchantes du clan Potter. Un d'entre eux en particulier semblait en avoir fait sa cible.

James Potter, surnommé par tout Poudlard la Flèche Rouge pour sa discretion et sa rapidité à commettre des délits, s'amusait continuellement à la provoquer.

Kate lui avait conseillé de se plaindre au professeur McGonagall, assurant que ce n'était pas possible de supporter toutes ses moqueries et ses mauvais tours. La française avait haussé les épaules en répliquant que ce n'était pas la peine.

En poussant la vieille porte du cachot, Laurine vut directement que plusieurs membres du clan maudit étaient arrivés et lançaient déjà leurs piques habituelles à qui avait le malheur de passer devant eux. Pas de James à l'horizon. Bonne nouvelle.

-Oh! La non-life est arrivée! Alors t'es pas toute seule aujourd'hui? T'as pensé à t'acheter une vie? héla un Serdaigle faisant parti des petits toutous.

-Regardez ses habits! On dirait qu'elle les a trouver dans une poubelle et qu'un Troll lui a pissé dessus! ricana une brune en la pointant d'un doigt.

Les rires gras s'élevèrent dans la salle et la concernée leva dignement le menton avant de s'installer à sa place comme si de rien n'était. Kate, elle était déjà assise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle sortit ses affaires avant de recevoir une boule de papier sur l'arrière du crâne. Saisissant sa baguette, la blonde attendit que le prochain projectile arrive. Quand ce fut le cas, elle lança un Incendio suivit d'un deuxième sort et la boule fut brûlée, réduite en cendres qui se transformèrent aussitôt en paillettes oranges et tombèrent lentement vers le sol. (4)

Laurine sourit doucement au vide et, au même moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Voyant quelqu'un prendre place sur la chaise voisine, le visage de jeune fille se rembrunit automatiquement.

* * *

_**N**__'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises._

(1) le bleu roi peut s'ortographier d'une autre manière "bleu roy". Il s'agit d'une couleur que j'aime beaucoup et qui est d'origine française. Je n'ai pas de mal à l'imaginer à Poudlard car, je le rapelle, Londres est sujette à une grande diversité touristique et bénéficie donc d'un commerce fleurissant.

(2) Elles ne sont pas à Serdaigle pour rien...

(3) Ce n'est pas une fantaisie de ma part. Taper Poudlard sur Wikipédia et après une petite recherche, vous verrez que c'est indiqué dans la rebrique "La journée type"

(4) J'aime l'orange ;) Et oui, Laurine connait beaucoup de sorts!

**A votre avis qui est la personnage principale? Est-elle déjà apparue dans ce premier chapitre? Qui s'est installé près de Laurine? Quelle sera la future manière d'agir de Kate face à son meilleur ami de toujours? **

**Le prochain chapitre parlera de nouveaux personnages et de méfaits Potteriens. Je sais qu'il y a pas vraiment beaucoup d'action danc ce chapitre mais autant commencé en douceur afin de présenter tout le monde. Toute façon, il y aura plus d'action dans le deuxième chapitre qui portera pour nom: "Sortie nocturne" Normalement, il devrait être un peu plus grand que celui-la aussi.**

_Mlle Kamila_


End file.
